


Один из многих

by BlackRook



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: История Эриха Шумана, капитана Резервной армии Талига,  - от гарнизона на Кольце Эрнани до полка Приддов





	

**1.**  
Дворянство роду Шуманов принес дед Эриха, Герард. Он и еще двое корнетов сумели отличиться в одном из сражений под командованием самого Алваро Алвы, тогда еще полковника. После Герард дослужился до капитана, а потом вышел в отставку, вернулся в родную Олларию, без затей женился на дочке ювелира и тихо дожил до старости. Его дети и внуки следовали его примеру.

Эрих дослужился до корнета Резервной армии к двадцати одному, и жалованья вместе с наследством от родителей хватило, чтобы решиться просить руки Элизы Киммик, младшей дочери торговца тканями. Киммик согласие дал (в согласии возлюбленной причин сомневаться не было) и после свадьбы молодожены уехали в Мерган — туда, в один из гарнизонов Кольца Эрнани, Эриха перевели после повышения.

Теньента Эрих получил в двадцать пять и тогда, с подачи тестя, всерьез задумался о переводе в гвардию. Полковник Дракслер, командующий гарнизоном Мергана, подписал бы рекомендацию, а тесть говорил, что знает, с кем и как говорить, чтобы прошение подписали. Но, поразмыслив как следует и посоветовавшись с тем же полковником, Эрих решил остаться на месте. В Мергане его уважали и солдаты, и сослуживцы, и командир, а в гвардии…Графские сынки не любят, когда ими командуют внуки мещан, неважно, 400 лет их собственному титулу или больше тысячи.

Эрих не был уверен, что сумеет дослужиться до капитана — в почти что мирное время, во внутреннем гарнизоне — но весна 396-ого выдалась сухой и жаркой, начались пожары, потом беспорядки, гарнизону пришлось вмешаться… И осенью Дракслер вручал ему капитанский патент. Это было последним действием полковника на посту командующего перед уходом в отставку. «На два месяца остаешься здесь за старшего, — сказал он тогда, —пока нового командующего не переведут». Новым командующим должен был стать полковник Альт-Вельдер, приказ о его переводе из Торки был уже подписан, и этот перевод вызвал много пересудов в Мергане. Из Торки в гарнизоны Кольца Эрнани старших офицеров переводили не так уж редко, но обычно это были либо ветераны, для которых подобный перевод был первым шагом к отставке, по возрасту или после ранения (как в свое время для Дракслера), либо трусы, сбегающие от войны, либо бездарности, от которых в настоящем сражении было бы больше вреда, чем пользы. Альт-Вельдер не был ни первым, ни вторым, ни третьим. Он был молод, моложе Эриха, здоров и по всем дошедшим до Мергана слухам стремительная его карьера в Торке была вызвана личными качествами и заслугами. Таких тоже, конечно, забирали в столицу, но обычно в гвардию, тем более Альт-Вельдер был наследником старинного рода и зятем ни много ни мало герцога Придда.

Возможно, дело было в том, что Придды считались в опале, даром что герцог по-прежнему занимал пост супрема. Или в том, что заметная часть их владений располагалась как раз неподалеку от Мергана, и от пожаров им тоже досталось. Или в том, что старший наследник рода недавно погиб при странных обстоятельствах.  
— Да какое тебе дело, что у аристократов на уме, — не выдержала как-то Элиза, когда он изложил ей очередную порцию слухов и измышлений.— Главное, чтоб он командир был толковый.  
— Это да. Приедет — увидим.

Одновременно с приездом Альт-Вельдера под его командование в лагерь под Мерганом перевели один из свободных полков Резервной армии, что делало назначение несколько более понятным.  
А командиром он и впрямь оказался хорошим. Касеру с подчиненными, конечно, не пил и задушевных бесед, как Дракслер, не вел, и вообще держал дистанцию, но дело свое знал. Эрих даже пару раз ловил себя на мысли, что не отказался бы под его командованием поучаствовать в настоящем сражении.  
— Осторожнее, — осаживала его жена. — Накликаешь.

 **2.**  
Поздней осенью 98-ого умерла теща, и после похорон Элиза с детьми осталась в Олларии, помогать отцу. Тесть опять начал уговаривать на перевод —на этот раз просто в столичный гарнизон, но Эрих пока отнекивался. В Мергане ему нравилось, а что жена и дети теперь не рядом — так он все же офицер, не лавочник. И до столицы всего три дня пути, два, если торопиться — лучше, чем у многих. Виконтесса Альт-Вельдер, например, жила в поместье в Марагоне, и полковник туда после перевода только один раз и ездил.

О своем решении Эрих сильно пожалел уже весной, когда пришли вести о погромах в Олларии. Он чудом не сорвался с поста — и сорвался бы, но Альт-Вельдер отправил его в столицу с поручением. Им, можно сказать, повезло — лавку тестя разгромили, но товара там было немного, а из людей никто серьезно не пострадал, только страху натерпелись. И едва город успокоился, полным ходом пошло переформирование армии — и теперь тестю пришлось-таки использовать все свои знакомства, чтобы Эриха не перевели на север вместе с большей частью мерганского полка. В другое время Эрих был бы только рад послужить на границе, но отчего-то казалось, что беспорядки на Октавианскую ночь были далеко не последней бедой в столице.

В конце концов Эриха и небольшой отряд под его командованием перевели в один из новых полков, собранный из новобранцев и таких же ошметков старых гарнизонов. Полковник Альт-Вельдер тоже остался в пределах Кольца Эрнани — его поставили командовать другим полком, целиком состоящим из новобранцев. Эрих своему бывшему командиру, прямо скажем, не завидовал, хотя тот как никто другой был способен сделать из зеленых новичков что-то, достойное армии Талига.

Не успел Эрих освоиться на новом месте службы, как из Олларии пришли очередные пугающие новости. Скончался Его Высокопреосвященство кардинал Сильвестр, реальная власть оказалась в руках кансилльера Манрика и обер-прокурора Колиньяра — и волной покатились аресты Людей Чести. Начиная, ни много ни мало, с самой королевы! Виконт Альт-Вельдер был чуть ли не единственным полковником в новой Резервной армии, имеющим реальный боевой опыт, но он был близким родичем Приддов. Эрих не мог сказать, что перевесит, и, к стыду своему, не мог решиться выяснить. Хотя что бы он мог сделать, в любом случае?

Когда Резервная армия выступила в Эпинэ подавлять мятеж, полком Альт-Вельдера командовал другой офицер, и это можно было считать ответом.

 **3.**  
Формально то, что сделал отряд Эриха, можно было назвать дезертирством. С другой стороны, когда генерал армии убивает командующего этой армией маршала и соединяется с мятежниками, формальности становятся несколько… размытыми.

Вторым офицером среди «отколовшихся» был теньент родом из Ноймаринен, раньше служивший в Фебидах, и он вызвался сообщить о произошедшем маршалу фок Варзов или герцогу Рудольфу. Эрих отправил с ним треть отряда, а остальным сказал: «Это ваш выбор». У него самого выбора не было —надо было возвращаться в Олларию, пытаться защитить семью. Десять человек последовали за ним, те, кто знал его и служил под его началом больше двенадцати лет…

Когда они добрались до Олларии, выяснилось, что власть там успела смениться дважды — после побега кансилльера Манрика с союзниками и после переворота генерала Рокслея, хотя самому Рокслею пожать плоды этого переворота уже не удастся. Элиза была счастлива видеть мужа живым, а тесть благодарил Создателя и говорил, что десяток вооруженных молодцов в доме сейчас как нельзя более кстати, никто не знает, чего ждать. Оказалось, что ждать следовало худшего. Очень скоро люди «законного короля Великой Талигойи» ураганом прошлись по столице, собирая заложников. К тестю тоже пришли, но, к счастью, в список богатейших купцов Олларии он все же не входил, а подчиненные Люры были не менее продажны, чем он сам. Несколько долговых расписок от Рокслеев, набитый кошель с таллами, маячившие за спиной пожилого купца явно вооруженные «гости из провинции» — и сержант решил, что торговец Киммик никак не может быть «сторонником Олларов». Торговым партнерам тестя повезло меньше — насколько меньше, стало понятно через несколько дней, когда по улицам проехали герольды и объявили о казни на ярмарочной площади на берегу Данара. Элиза очень не хотела, чтобы он вообще высовывался из дома, да и сам Эрих предпочел бы не видеть предстоящего кошмара, но, если он хотел разобраться в происходящем и понять, что делать дальше, надо было всё видеть своими глазами и слышать, о чем и как будут говорить в толпе.

А зрелище в итоге оказалось совсем не таким, как ожидали. И, честно говоря, Эрих бы не отказался разглядеть «перевязь Люра» и поближе.

Казнь не состоялась, первый маршал Талига оказался в Багерлее, Альдо Ракан въехал в столицу и немедленно переименовал ее в свою честь. Понятно было, что долго он здесь не усидит — рано или поздно одна из армий дойдет до столицы и покажет ему, где именно зимуют ызарги, но до этого дня надо было дожить. У Эриха было полтора десятка человек, вместе с приказчиками и охранниками тестя, этого хватало — пока — для защиты дома от мародеров и прочей швали, но пытаться уехать из Олларии было бы рискованно. Тем более, им и ехать-то было некуда, особенно с пустыми руками, а пытаться вывезти что-то ценное значило рисковать втройне. Надо было или с кем-то объединяться, или прятаться за спиной кого-то, куда более сильного.

— Капитан, вы же дворянин, — сказал Эриху его сержант вечером в середине Осенних Волн. — Можете принести вассальную присягу какому-нибудь вельможе, а мы с вами пойдем.  
Из «вельмож» достойные упоминания собственные силы в столице были у Придда, Эпинэ и Рокслеев. И, честно говоря, о том, чтобы пойти к Спрутам, Эрих думал с того момента, как узнал, что Альт-Вельдер жив и теперь командует личной охраной нового герцога Придда, сына убитого в Багерлее супрема.  
— Я вчера был на Винной, — продолжал сержант, словно услышав мысли капитана, — встретил «лиловый» разъезд, видел там двоих наших парней, из Мерганского гарнизона. Они за своего герцога горой, даром что тот мальчишка совсем, но у спрутов всегда так было, вы ж сами, небось, знаете.  
Эрих знал — в Мергане служило много солдат родом из владений Приддов, и да, своим сеньорам они были преданы все, от первого барона до последнего крестьянина. И сеньоры достойно отвечали на эту преданность.  
— Я поговорю с Альт-Вельдером, — сказал Эрих вслух, а сержант не преминул напомнить, что тот теперь граф Гирке.

 **4.**  
Граф Гирке, капитан личной охраны герцога Придда, выслушал Эриха точно так же, как в свое время выслушивал рапорты виконт Альт-Вельдер, командующий гарнизоном Мергана. Спокойно и невозмутимо, не удивляясь и не осуждая. Задал пару вопросов, получил ответы и сказал:  
— Шуман, вам нужно будет поговорить с герцогом. Он захочет услышать подробности тех событий, которым вы были свидетелем в Резервной армии этой осенью.  
Эрих кивнул.

Валентина Придда в бытность того графом Васспардом и оруженосцем генерала Рокслея Эрих видел трижды. Один раз тот сопровождал генерала в инспекционной поездке по гарнизонам, второй — приезжал от него с поручением, третий — ехал в Придду по семейным делам или просто в отпуск и заехал проведать родича. Сотня-другая поколений предков-аристократов в парне чувствовалась, но субординацию он соблюдал, на солдат смотрел как на солдат, а не как на пустое место, и в общем не вызывал у окружающих желания разбить ему его холеное лицо. В отличие от многих других юных и знатных господ.

На первый взгляд герцог Придд отличался от графа Васспарда только траурными одеждами, но стоило ему заговорить, как Эрих понял две вещи. Во-первых, Валентин его прекрасно помнил по Мергану — как, возможно, помнил всех, с кем довелось встречаться. Во-вторых — этот не по годам взрослый мальчик знал, что делает.  
…Спустя два часа Эрих Шуман вышел из особняка со спрутами на воротах вассалом герцога Придда и офицером его личной гвардии.

К началу зимы Эрих привык называть родной город Раканой. Так почему-то легче было мириться со всем творившимся кошмаром. Особняк Приддов и три соседних превратились в крепость посреди города, и крепость эта была на военном положении. Гирке держал среди своих железную дисциплину — и никому и в голову не приходило возмущаться. С каждым днем Эрих убеждался, что выбрал правильно. И командира, и сеньора.

Когда они все же собрались покинуть столицу, они увезли всё и всех, кого хотели. Если, конечно, не считать того, что герцог Алва по каким-то ему одному ведомым причинам решил остаться. На прощание первый маршал Талига вручил своему спасителю полковничью перевязь, и шла бы речь о ком другом, это могло бы быть смешно или опасно, но Валентин прекрасно умел не мешать зятю. Едва ли внезапный чин был способен вскружить ему голову.

Уйти из Раканы хотелось многим — и, пока «лиловые» добрались до Фебид, их силы выросли почти на четверть. Гражданских, впрочем, было немного, и герцог распорядился отправить их в Васспард. Эриха поставили командовать сопровождением, и Элиза молилась и надеялась, что он останется, и это было даже возможно, но. Говоря по совести, гарнизон замка Васспард в укреплении не нуждался, в отличие от «лилового» полка, что шел в действующую армию и навстречу настоящей войне. Герцог Придд свои обязательства выполнил; пора было выполнять свои.

Если б Эриха кто спросил из тех, кому стоило отвечать, он бы рассказал, что первый раз увидел на лице Валентина Придда живое выражение тогда, когда передавал ему пакет с почтой из Васспарда. А после Печального Языка стало окончательно понятно, что мороженым спрутом парень только притворялся. И до своей перевязи дорастет куда быстрее, чем всем казалось.

_Капитан Эрих Шуман служил в Западной армии под началом полковника Гирке и затем полковника Придда вплоть до 6-ого года Круга Ветра. После ухода из армии он еще четырнадцать лет командовал гарнизоном замка Васспард._


End file.
